En brazos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El mundo se había vuelto borroso cuando sus lentes se rompieron. Todo pasaba en medio de la confusión, de temblores, gritos y carreras a ciegas. Pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien si seguía la voz de Luciano, si podía distinguir su figura y si al final encontraba de nuevo su cálida mano. LATIN HETALIA Uruguay/Brasil


Prompt 5 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: fantasía o magia  
Pairing: argchi

* * *

 **En brazos**

 _My lady D'Arbanville, why do you sleep so still?_

Podía oír los jadeos a su lado, entrecortados y frenéticos. Se inclinó hacia el costado y el rostro de Luciano poco a poco se volvió un poco más nítido. Las líneas que rodeaban sus facciones seguían siendo confusas, pero los ojos negros del brasilero destacaban de manera afilada. Sus pupilas, dilatadas en la penumbra, eran dos círculos perfectos, tan definidos, tan negros. Su mano le sujetaba la muñeca y le temblaba ligeramente hasta que Sebastián posó su otra mano sobre ella.

Callaron.

Oían pasos arrastrados, algunos quejidos guturales.

Luego el silencio, y el agarre de Luciano se fue relajando poco a poco. Cuando estuvieron casi seguros de que el peligro había pasado, el moreno se asomó con cuidado.

-No hay nada -susurró.

Su agarre se volvió a afianzar y jaló a Sebastián consigo. El rubio casi tropezó, pero logró seguirle el paso sin caer.

El mundo se había vuelto borroso cuando sus lentes se rompieron. Todo pasaba en medio de la confusión, de temblores, gritos y carreras a ciegas. Pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien si seguía la voz de Luciano, si podía distinguir su figura y si al final encontraba de nuevo su cálida mano. El agarre de Luciano, su lázaro, nunca fallaba en mostrarle el camino y confiaba en que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro. Al menos temporalmente. Desde que su sociedad había caído a pedazos, los dos amigos se hallaron vagando en aquella ciudad de millones. Habían sido un grupo más grande antes, pero poco a poco fueron murieron, devorados, descuartizados, enfermos o por accidentes tontos, hasta que el grupo, reducido a cuatro cabezas, se separó. No importaba, se dijo, no mientras aún tuviera a Luciano. Mientras estuvieran de a dos, la soledad no se los comería.

* * *

Era la quinta casa que rebuscaban ese día. Había harto sol, ni una sola nube, pero entre los muros de concreto la sombra les ofrecía un lugar fresco. Sebastián se encontraba revisando las latas que hallaron en el almacén casi vacío, cuando Luciano se apareció detrás de él.

-Sebas… mira -lo llamó y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

Sebastián miró con curiosidad lo que traía en manos, una caja oscura que parecía una especie de aparato. Cuando Luciano se lo acercó, pudo distinguir una suave melodía.

-Un walkman -dijo Luciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Un walkman -repitió Sebastián lentamente-. ¿Y en eso vas a usar nuestras baterías?

-Vamos, un poco de música nos hace falta -afirmó Luciano, pero su compañero no parecía convencido-. ¡A todo el mundo le gusta Cat Stevens!

Sebastián alzó una ceja. Luciano desistió, soltando un suspiro. Apagó el aparato y lo metió en la mochila. Pudo ver que había encontrado también audífonos, por el color sospechó que eran _apple_.

Decidieron quedarse ahí. Mientras Sebastián abría dos latas y hacia "la cena", Luciano aseguraba la casa para la noche. Tenía rejas en todas las puertas y ventanas del primer piso, igual de oportuno que llevar candados con ellos a todos lados. Era conveniente que los zombies no usaran la cabeza más que para estrellarla contra puertas. Una vez que había dado un par de vueltas por todos lados, asegurándose que de verdad estaban solos en aquella casa y que esta estuviera reforzada, regresó con Sebastián al segundo piso. Usualmente se quedaban en los pasillos, lejos de las ventanas, pero esa noche el rubio parecía querer dormir en una cama. Se puso los audífonos y se sentó a su lado.

Tarareaba bajo y observaba a su compañero comer. Sebastián le lanzó una mirada de reojo, extendiéndole la segunda lata. Le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y la tomó tras quitarse los audífonos y alzarle el volumen a la música. Sebastián rodó los ojos y Luciano se rio bajo.

-Necesitas más música, amor -canturreó y el rubio le sacó el dedo medio.

-Lo único que yo necesito es una vida normal y que a ti se te pare -respondió mordaz.

Se sintió realizado cuando logró distinguir una huella rojiza en la cara. Luciano resopló y lo empujó, alejándolo de su rostro. Se rio y le sacó una cucharada de frejoles, comiendo tranquilo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaban suficientemente lejos de ella para que no se les viera desde afuera, no debían preocuparse por ella. Oía a Luciano masticar y tragar y finalmente dejar la lata en el suelo. Tomó el walkman y lo apagó, sacando las pilas para devolverlas a la linterna, guardando ambos en su mochila. Luciano lo miraba fijamente, Sebastián lo podía sentir.

-Hay que hacerlo -murmuró después de un rato, estirando el brazo hacia Luciano en busca de su rostro.

Este se inclinó hacia él, dejando que posara su palma en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Las cosas que me pides…

-Siempre terminas por ceder -señaló Sebas y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Gateó hacia la cama y se metió en ella tras sacudirle un poco el polvo. Se echó de espaldas y volteó la cabeza hacia la mancha oscura que era Luciano.

-¿Y si nos atrapan los muertos?

-Estamos seguros acá… al menos por la noche -aseguró Sebastián y se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo-. Igual no podemos dormir…

-No podemos dormir a la vez. Pero debemos descansar.

Sebastián sonrió divertido.

-Luci…

-No, deja de usar ese tonito -resopló el moreno y el rubio se volvió a reír.

-Sabes que dormiré como una roca si me lo das…

Luciano alzó una ceja. La risita de Sebastián era como una pequeña brisa en un día caluroso en lo más profundo del Amazonas. No salvaba nada, pero daba la ilusión de alivio. Suspiró y se tumbó a su lado. La suave sonrisa en el rostro de Sebas lo relajaba más. Era fácil olvidar que ya casi nada tenía sentido cuando lo veía sonreír. Lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo, besándolo. Recordaba siempre los tiempos en que se encontraban en el apartamento del uno o del otro para estas cosas, cuando hacerlo era lo más sencillo del mundo, cuando no importaba si no siempre era perfecto, puesto que siempre podían volver a intentar, siempre tenían tiempo para revolcarse. Ahora era difícil, ahora el peligro siempre asomaba en cada rincón, ningún lugar era adecuando cuando hacía apenas uno o dos meses cualquier lugar era perfecto. La ironía casi lo hizo reír, pero los suspiros de Sebastián le ayudaban a olvidar sus cavilaciones. Lo traían de vuelta al presente, olvidar al Sebastián que enrolaba marihuana mientras sus piernas colgaban por el borde del balcón, de vuelta al Sebastián que solo lo tenía a él. Y él a Sebastián.

Besó su mejilla y luego su mentón antes de volver a aventurarse dentro de su boca y sus manos en sus pantalones. El rubio cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido ahogado. Los labios de Luciano ardían. Era como si su piel comenzara a arder ahí donde tocaban, pero no dolía. Le gustaba el calor de Luciano, el poco de hogar que aún quedaba entre los escombros.

* * *

Despertó cuando el frío comenzaba a morder su hombro desnudo. Sacó los dedos de debajo de la mochila y se tocó, notando que, en efecto, estaba helado. Dormir sin camiseta era una tontería, pero de verdad había quedado agotado. Y durmió como una roca. Su amigo se removió a sus espaldas, emanando calor como si el clima poco le importaba, incluso en las noches frías de mayo. Movió el brazo hacia atrás, dándole un codazo para despertarlo, y obtuvo un gruñido malhumorado de regreso.

-Buenos días -murmuró Sebastián, mirando hacia la ventana para tratar de adivinar qué tan avanzada estaba la mañana.

Luciano abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó cuando se estiró bajo la sábana. Apoyó la boca en su hombro y la diferencia de temperatura se volvió más evidente.

-Hay que ponernos en movimiento antes de que lleguen invitados no deseados -murmuró, arrastrando los labios sobre su piel helada.

Sebastián solo asintió.

Se levantaron y se vistió mientras Luciano alistaba la mochila. En el momento en que deslizó el cierre, el ruido de vidrio romperse los hizo pegar un brinco. Ambos palidecieron y se miraron asustados, pero les tomó apenas un segundo reaccionar, agarrar todas sus cosas y echarse las mochilas al hombro. El ruido pareció provenir desde el primer piso. Un par de miradas bastaron para decidir: debían bajar si querían salir de ahí. Bajaron en puntillas las escaleras, asomándose en cada esquina con cuidado. Volvieron a escuchar otro ruido, una puerta… Luego de nuevo un rumor, pero nada identificable. Luciano se volteó a mirarlos y Sebastián asintió. Se separaron al llegar al primer piso, yendo el rubio a ver la puerta que daba al parque atrás de la casa y Luciano fue a la cocina.

Avanzó lo más silenciosamente posible. Pensó en la pistola que descansaba en su mochila, en que si la sacaba haría ruido, pero antes de poder evaluar sus opciones, halló la puerta. Se tensó al verla abierta, pero notó entonces que el candado había sido cortado. Ningún zombie podía hacer aquello. Pensó inmediatamente en que debía encontrar a Luciano…

A sus espaldas oyó pasos y el miedo volvió, solo para desaparecer al volverse y ver a un humano aparentemente vivo aún.

El alivio se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó cuando vio que el hombre alzaba una escopeta. Le gritó algo, pero por el susto no llegó a entender. El sujeto temblaba como una hoja seca aferrándose a su rama mientras el viento tiraba de ella. Alzó ambas manos lentamente, tratando de verse tan humano como podía.

-Espera, yo no… no soy…

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques! -vociferó el hombre, moviendo el arma frente a él, amenazándolo.

Sebastián no se había movido ni un solo paso, pero igual se quedó petrificado, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver como zarandeaba la escopeta. El grito debió alertar a Luciano, pensó, al menos eso… Pero le estaban apuntando y quien lo hacía no parecía encontrarse muy estable. Aún así… La probabilidad de que le diera era mínima, comenzó a decirse cuando el grito de Luciano le perforó los oídos.

Sintió la sangre helársele al ver al moreno aparecer en su campo de visión. Luciano. ¿Por qué estaba gritando Luciano? Su mente temió lo peor, pero con cada paso que corría hacia él, lo veía con mayor nitidez y se veía bien. Nada le había pasado.

Entonces comprendió. No había gritado de dolor. Había gritado su nombre.

El hombre pegó un grito también y dejó caer la escopeta. Trastabilló cuando Luciano corrió desesperado hacia Sebastián, quien se derrumbó, viendo apenas como el mundo se volvía un poco más borroso y las sombras se movían desordenadamente.

-Sebas… ¡Sebastián!

-Lu… -le ardía la garganta- Duele…

Lo oyó maldecir ahogadamente, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, tomándolo en brazos. Lo sentó con dificultad contra el muro, sujetándolo. Sus manos estaban nerviosas, pero trataban desesperadamente de detener el sangrado.

Sus movimientos cesaron, por un segundo ninguno dijo nada. Sebastián sentía los ojos pesados y entonces Luciano lo sacudió con brusquedad.

-¡No cierres los ojos! -siseó entre dientes y el rubio soltó un quejido.

Luciano volvió a presionar sus manos contra su costado.

-Vamos, Sebas… ayúdame -masculló- sujeta acá, voy… voy a buscar… algo que nos sirva…

Los balbuceos entrecortados de su compañero se volvían más confusos conforme más desesperada se volvía la presión de sus manos contra su costado.

-Lu…

-Agarra acá -insistió Luciano.

-Lu…

-Acá…

-No, Luciano.

El brasilero se detuvo de golpe, mirándolo estupefacto. Un segundo, dos, tres pasaron en silencio.

-…qué.

-No -repitió Sebastián y con esfuerzo abrió los ojos.

Hacía frío. Había dormido sin polera, suplió su cerebro. Los brazos de Luciano se tensaron a su alrededor.

-No voy a lograrlo… -comenzó a decir lentamente, como si cada palabra le costara.

Luciano se veía pálido.

-No… no, no digas eso… No. No, no…

-Puedes dejarme acá… Está bien -comenzó a decir y la sombra de Luciano casi se lo engulló de golpe.

Su cuerpo se dobló sobre él y sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca. Estaba tan cerca y lo único que podía ver con claridad eran, nuevamente, sus monstruosas pupilas. Y quería llorar, porque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras. El nudo en su garganta dolía y dolía aún más el contenerlo.

-¿Y de qué me serviría vivir si voy a estar solo? -susurró Luciano, apenas en un hilo de voz pero sintiéndose como si le gritara.

"Si voy a estar sin ti" era probablemente lo que quiso decir mas no salió de su boca, pero Sebastián entendía. Entendía porque siempre había sido así, siempre había podido leer las palabras silenciosas que se guardaba tras aquellos gruesos labios. Y el nudo dolía, dolía más que el hueco en su costado. Quiso reír, pero solo pudo jadear y sollozar, contagiado por las gordas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Luciano a sus mejillas.

-No tienes que quedarte -volvió a susurra.

Ambos sabían que no se iría a ningún lado. Sus manos temblaban cuando estiró el brazo hacia la mochila. Cada movimiento dolía, pero Luciano no lo estaba deteniendo, así que sacó la linterna. Extrajo las pilas y toco lo que tocaba se manchaba de sangre. Pero sabía que las manos de Luciano estaban peor… Sus dedos rozaron la mandíbula de Luciano y se guiaron por ella hasta llegar a su oreja.

-¿Qué…?

No terminó de preguntar cuando los dedos de Sebastián empujaron un audífono en su oreja. Cuando presionó el botón de _play_ pudo sentir las vibraciones de la música antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar el sonido. Bajó la mirada y dio con los ojos opacos y medio muertos de Sebastián y sus mejillas mojadas. Sebastián le sonrió débilmente.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que los brazos y una guitarra triste o arrullaran.


End file.
